beyblademyworldfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Pegasus' Dagboek: deel 13
Lief Dagboek, Ik denk dat het door de wedstrijden komt, maar ik begin steeds nostalgischer te worden. Ik mis de tijd van Gevechts Bladers, Gan Gan Galaxy en zelfs de Nemesis-crisis. Ik mis de vele gevechten en ik heb Dashan, Toby, Zeo, Yu en al onze andere vrienden al tijden niet meer gezien. Ik begin zelfs het irritante gedrag van Masamune en King te missen. Er is hier niemand tegen wie ik kan schreeuwen dat ze zich niet zo kinderachtig en vervelend moeten gedragen. Misschien wordt het tijd dat ik weer eens in actie kom. Ik heb zo'n vermoeden dat het uiteindelijk vechten gaat worden tegen DNA. Ik denk dat ik naar het Bey-park ga. Het is daar altijd druk, dus er is vast wel iemand die mijn tegenstander wil zijn. Ik kan niet wachten! ''Tot straks, Elina. Ik stop mijn dagboek in mijn tas en pak mijn Bey. Voordat Kyoya en Kakeru iets kunnen vragen ben ik al op weg naar het Bey-park. Als ik daar ben kijk ik goed om me heen. Het is hier enorm veranderd, maar één ding is altijd hetzelfde gebleven: dit is een plek waar Bladers samen komen, waar nieuwe vrienden en rivalen ontstaan. Zoals Toby, Zeo en Masamune hun Dungeon Gym hebben, hebben wij deze plek. "Mevrouw, mag ik u iets vragen?" klinkt het opeens. ik draai me om. Achter me staat een meisje van een jaar of dertien, met zwart haar en grote, gele ogen. Ik glimlach naar haar. "Natuurlijk. Wat is er?" "Bent u echt Elina Hagane?" Ik lach. "Ja, dat ben ik. Hoezo?" Het feit dat ze weet wie ik ben maakt dit wel een beetje ongemakkelijk. Ze begint te stralen. "Wilt u.. wilt u alstublieft tegen mij en mijn Sea Swan vechten?" "Natuurlijk! Maar eh... mag ik weten oe je heet?" Ze bloost. "Het spijt me, ik ben me vergeten voor te stellen. Ik ben Yuuka Hiroto, en ik wordt een nog betere Blader dan u!" Ik lach. Ik mag haar wel. "We zullen zien. Maar wil je alsjeblieft stoppen me "U" en "Mevrouw" te noemen? Noem me maar gewoon bij mijn voornaam, dat doet iedereen." Ze knikt snel. "Natuurlijk, Mevr... Elina." "Zullen we beginnen?" vraag ik, wijzend op een leeg stadion. ze knikt en we gaan klaarstaan. "3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!" We lanceren onze Beys. Even kijken... Madoka heeft me geleerd hoe ik het type Bey en de speciale onderdelen kan herkennen. Als ik me niet vergis, is dit een verdediging soort Bey. ik glimlach. daar kan ik door alle keren dat ik met Kyoya gevochten heb wel mee overweg. Meteen aanvallen werkt meestal het beste. "Go Dragonite!" Zeg ik, en mijn Bey raast op die van Yuuka af. Misschien moet ik een beetje rustig aan doen. Ze is ten slotte nog maar een beginner. Ik kijk haar in de ogen. Iets zegt me dat ze wil dat ik alles geef, dat ze me wil testen. En bovendien, het is niet echt mijn stijl om me in te houden. Wie mijn tegenstander ook is, ik zal alles geven. Ook nu dus. Ik kijk naar Dragonite, die Swan steeds verder achteruit duwt. En dan naar Yuuka, die haar Bey blijft aanmoedigen. Swan ontwijkt een directe aanval van Dragonite en schiet weer terug naar het midden. "Hier is onze ware kracht! Special Move! Barrière Rif!" Roept Yuuka, en haar Bey krijgt een blauwe gloed. En het volgende moment verschijnt er een enorme draaikolk. Ik glimlach. Wat een geweldige Special Move. Het doet me aan mijn eerste gevecht met Kyoya denken. En zoals Gingka en ik hem toen hebben verslagen, ga ik haar ook verslaan. Ja, dit hele gevecht zorgt voor nog meer nostalgie. "Val aan, Dragonite!" Roep ik. Yuuka glimlacht. Ze weet niet dat ik zo'n gevecht al eerder heb gehad en dus weet wat ik moet doen. De draaikolk gooit Dragonite de lucht in. Yuuka juicht, ervan uit gaande dat ze gewonnen heeft. "Het is nog niet voorbij. " Zeg ik lachend, en ik wijs omhoog. "Special Move! Sterrenstoot Aanval!" Ik ga nu zelfs al mijn oude Special Move gebruiken. Nu wordt de nostalgie toch wel heel erg. Met open mond kijkt Yuuka toe hoe mijn Dragonite omlaag schiet, door het oog van de storm, recht bovenop Swan, die opzij wordt gegooid, in de draaikolk, en die zo wordt uitgeschakeld door haar eigen Special Move. Ze rent naar beneden en raapt haar Bey op. "Dat was geweldig! Je bent echt zo goed als ze zeggen!" Ik word een beetje rood. "Eh... bedankt. Dat was een mooi gevecht. Zullen we dat snel nog een keer doen?" Ze knikt enthousiast. En dan pas word ik me bewust van alle mensen die langs de kant staan te kijken. Ondanks al mijn gevechten tijdens Gevechts Bladers en het wereldkampioenschap, word ik zenuwachtig als er mensen kijken tijdens een training. Ik ben niet bepaald iemand die graag handtekeningen uitdeelt. "Eh... Elina? Is alles wat ze over je zeggen waar? Dat je een legendarische Blader bent en dat je Nemesis hebt verslagen? Dat je bij Gan Gan Galaxy zat? En dat je de eerste Gevechts Bladers hebt gewonnen?" "Eh... Ja... Maar ik stond er niet alleen voor. Gingka, Kyoya, Tsubasa en alle anderen waren er altijd als ik ze nodig had." Opeens komt Kakeru aanrennen. "Elina!" Ik zucht diep. "Wat nu weer? Ga maar naar Kyoya." Hij schudt zijn hoofd. "Die is ontzettend chagrijnig. Ik..." dan ziet hij Yuuka, en hij wordt een beetje rood. "H-hoi Yuuka." Stottert hij. Ik stoot hem aan. "Wordt je nou verlegen, Kakeru?" Hij kijkt me kwaad aan. "Hoi Kakeru." Mompelt Yuuka, ook blozend. "Kennen jullie elkaar?" Vraag ik verrast. "Zoiets." Mompelt Kakeru. "We hebben wel eens tegen elkaar gevochten." Zegt Yuuka snel. "Tuurlijk." Zeg ik grijnzend. "Ik zal me er verder niet mee bemoeien. Ik denk dat ik maar eens naar huis ga. Ik wil de wedstrijd zien. Ga jij maar trainen, Kakeru." Ik loop snel weg. Misschien dat ik dan nu eindelijk eens even met Kyoya alleen kan zijn. Ik hoop het. Categorie:Pegasus' Dagboek Categorie:Izumi2001